


Розовые очки

by Ryudomira



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Костя проигрывает снова и снова.





	Розовые очки

Высоко в небе горит солнце. Ради ответа – нежных и хрупких побегов здесь, на земле.

Волосы треплет ветер. Сидящий на скамейке Костя уже почти не помнит, просто знает – человеком это ощущалось приятнее.

Он долбанное чудовище Франкенштейна, сшитое из рваных лохмотьев памяти. С отказывающими фасеточными глазами, с отсутствующей душой – той самой, которую по мнению большинства у него отнял отцовский укус.

(Он ещё не до конца забыл, как приятен летний ветер, слабо касающийся горячих щёк)

Уже три часа Костя не выключает в наушниках музыку. Как всегда старается не предполагать в авторах наиболее полюбившихся песен вампиров или магов. Так честней – не отделять себя от людей. Может быть именно это помогало держаться, когда держаться было уже невмоготу. Втягивать клыки.

_Мне не нравится лето, солнце белого цвета.  
Вопросы без ответа, небо после рассвета.  
Унеси меня, ветер на другую планету,  
Только не на эту, где я все потерял._

_Где я все потерял._

Даже к этим дурацким песням его приучил Антон. Сначала Костя просто хотел понравиться, разделить увлечение – любое. Потом полюбил музыку едва ли не больше самого Антона.

Как двусмысленно.

_Где розовые очки, моя ракета,  
Где ты, моё кривое счастье?  
Где розовые очки, моя ракета,  
Где ты, моё кривое счастье?_

Он знает, что виноват во всём сам. Он крупно ошибся и ответил за это жизнью.

Костя всегда хотел куда больше, чем мог получить. Всё более резкий полёт превратился в падение, пусть и в падение вверх. Неудивительно, что он потерял и то, что вполне мог бы иметь.

Антон даже не попытался его удержать.

_Все приборы врут, все, кто с нами - умрут,  
Кольцевые дороги никуда не ведут.  
Унеси меня, ветер, на другую планету,  
Где чёрное небо, где меня не найдут._

_Где меня не найдут._

За голубеющей твердью неба, в черноте неумолимого космоса. Уже начиная замерзать. На границе с потерей сознания он вспоминал – какой-то шокированно-спокойной частью себя. Когда осознал, что стихли все звуки. Наконец-то стихли. Когда понял – отсюда не выбраться. Никто не придёт. Тогда стихать начал и он сам. Сходиться в точку под собственным весом, как выгоревшее солнце. Крылья, вознёсшие так высоко, таяли, истекая воском, точно слезами.

Когда-то Костя наивно мечтал, что однажды Антон позволит себя укусить. Нет, не позволит – отдавая сердце, без тени брезгливости предложит укусить себя сам. На своей стороне он всегда хотел видеть лишь одного Иного.

Только вперёд. Только вверх. Костя перенял и это.

Антон никогда его не разочаровывал. Это он сам. Он сам с чего-то вздумал относиться к Антону так, будто бы тот был обязан предпочесть его целому миру. Костя такой идиот. Разреженный воздух давно сбежал из-под его крыла, а он и не заметил. На самом деле он просто не смотрел.

Как же потрясающе красива Земля.

_Где розовые очки, моя ракета,  
Где ты, моё кривое счастье?  
Где розовые очки, моя ракета,  
Где ты, моё кривое счастье?_

Они чужаки. Костя решил это первым. Потом, правда, передумал, но оказалось, что уже поздно. Возможно, поздно было всегда.

Антон не удержал его, и он тоже не стал – даже пытаться. Приход Двуединого их общее воздаяние. И пусть Костя уже держал его горячую руку в своей, он не стал.

Он бы просто не смог.

Его любовь сгорела дотла, как и сам Костя. Он – солнце. Он очарованный полётом Икар, давно утонувший в этом море.

Один раз он уже убил себя из-за пустых грёз.

У Кости сухие глаза, но он плачет навзрыд.


End file.
